Pancakes with wild rice, tofu, and mushrooms
Description This savory pancake is great for Fat Tuesday or Shrove Tuesday - or other special occasions. As a main meal, this serves 3 people 2 large pancakes. For appetizers, use a smaller pan and serve 6 people 2 smaller pancakes each. Ingredients * 100g / 3.5 oz wild rice * 150g / 5oz firm tofu * 350g / 12 oz mushrooms (any variety - try a mixture of button and enoki) * 6 eggs * 750ml / 24 fl oz milk (3 Australian cups) * Oils ** 125g butter ** An additional 60g of butter (or spray oil) ** 2 tablespoons olive oil ** 2 tablespoons oil for frying (eg sunflower or canola oil) * 185g / 6oz plain (general purpose) flour (1.5 Australian cups) * 1/2 teaspoon baking powder * 2 tablespoons kecap manis * 2 tablespoons fresh chopped coriander * 1 fresh ginger stem * 1 fresh red chili * 2 spring onions * 2 tablespoons soy sauce * 1 tablespoon lime juice * 2 cloves garlic * 1 teaspoon sesame seeds Preparation * Cook the wild rice according to the pack instructions (for example, it may require simmering for 45 minutes). * Beat the 6 eggs. * Melt the 125g butter - and leave to cool. * Grate 2 tablespoons of the ginger . * Chop the coriander. * Chop the mushrooms. * Finely chop the red chili. * Finely chop the spring onions. * Cut the tofu into 1cm (1/2 inch) cubes. * Crush the 2 cloves of garlic. * Sift the flour together with the baking powder. Cooking directions The batter #Mix the beaten eggs, milk, and cooled melted butter. (The butter must be cooled or you'll scramble the eggs!) #Whisk until smooth. #Then gradually whisk in the sifted flour and baking powder until smooth. #Add kecap manis and coriander. #Cool in the refrigerator - preferably for an hour. The rice #The rice needs to be pre-cooked according to the instructions on the pack. #In a wok, heat the olive oil and add the ginger, spring onions, and chili. Stir fry on high for 3 minutes. Then mix with the cooked rice. Leave to cool. The filling #Mix together the 2 tablespoons of soy sauce, the tablespoon of lime juice, the 2 cloves of crushed garlic, and the tablespoon of sesame seeds. #Heat some oil in a wok. #Stir fry the tofu cubes on high for 5 minutes until golden brown. #Add the mushrooms and stir fry for 2 minutes. #Finally add the soy sauce mixture and cook for 2 minutes. #Keep over a low heat until ready to serve. The pancake #Mix the cooled rice with the batter. #Use either the remaining 60g of butter or use a spray oil to coat a frying pan. #Pour in 1/2 to 3/4 of a cup of batter depending on the size of your pan. #Cook until set enough to flip over (around 2 minutes on a medium heat). #Flip over and cook until the bottom starts to brown. #Stack on a warm plate and continue with the rest of the batter. Stir the batter before adding it each time to ensure the rice is mixed through. Serving Serve the mushroom mixture inside a folded pancake. Category:Vegetarian Recipes Category:Pancake Recipes Category:White mushroom Recipes Category:Enoki mushroom Recipes Category:Wild rice Recipes